Ask The Zatsunes!
by Dark Apple Blossom
Summary: A question and awnser fic where you get to torture Miku and Mikuo Zatsune! NOW WITH KAGAMINE HAINE AND FLANDRE AWESOMENESS! Please read & revew...better than it sounds. Rin and Len host the torture. Flandre was here! so were Lin and Ren
1. Chapter 1

Miku Z: Hello! Welkcome to the first chapter of "Ask the Zatsunes!"

Mikuo Z: The author is out today with important buisness, so, the Kagamines will be hosting this!

Rin & Len: Yep..were hosting this and you get to humiliate them!

Miku & Mikuo: How do you do that?

Rin & Len: Same way you just did...so now fans...you get to send in your crazy dares!

Me: yeah...imm not really gone...imm just Lazy...yup... just revew and se Zatsune and Kagamine awesomeness...but I will ask Miku a question...Do you like Len?

Miku Z: *blushes*He's a nice guy...why wouldent I like him.

Rin: Not like that...do you like slash LOVE him?

Miku Z: NO! *sweats a little*

Mikuo Z: Len, she totally digs you!

Len: Dude...I alredy have Neru stalking me...this is no where near as bad as Neru's creepyness.

Rin: SO YOU LIKE HER TOO! OH THE BLACKMAIL!

*this next part is cencored for your safety...eh*

Miku Z & Len: FUCK YOU! *walk away in seperate directions*

Me: Oh...the drama...I love it! *hi-5's Mikuo Z & Rin* Well that's all...BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Rin: Well, were back with more awesome torture and questions!

Len: I still hate you...so much

Rin: Okay...here's our first group of questions from OtakuGirl347

"Kaiko: There are way too many of these. Seriously.

Keiko: Oh, get over it.

Kaiko: But there is too many!

Keiko: Just ASK them questions already, dammit!

Kaiko: You do it! I'm gonna spend the next three days in my room, and don't open the door with the light on in the hallway. *Leaves*

Keiko: ...Dramatic much?

Miku Zatsune

Do you hate Miku Hatsune?"

Miku Z: No...were actually pretty close buddies...but sometimes she does get way annoying...like after the filming of the "Daughter of Evil" series...she would not shut up!

People said that you were the sexier version of Miku Hatsune. Do you approve of this?

Miku Z: Well, they really say that a lot. It was okay at first...but then it got creepy with Akaito always sneaking into my room trying to rape me...I don't approve.

Mikuo Zatsune

Isn't your voice a MUCH deeper pitch than Miku Hatsune?

Mikuo Z:Yeah...

Do you think you're smexy? Cause I don't. I'm not a fangirl.

Mikuo Z: Totally...look at my abs! *lifts up shirt*

Miku Z: Yeah...so hot...*sarcasm* Don't forget you eat toenails...thats why no grl wants to kiss you.

Rin & Len: EWW! GROSS!

Mikuo Z: What...they have fiber!

Keiko: Guess that's it... I'm gonna check on Kaiko. See ya."

Len: Okay...NEXT QUESTION! It's from NagamiKai

Mikuo: Do you believe in twincest *wink wink*

Mikuo Z: Uhh...no...that's just gross...no offence Rin & Len but those PV's where you guys were forced to fuck & make out made me puke.

Len & Rin: us too...good thing they got stunt dobles for the PVs where we had sex.

Miku: Would you rather be a hatsune?

Miku Z: No...there too goody-goody

Dare: I dare you BOTH to dress up as Rin Kagamine X3

Miku & Mikuo Z: Okay...*Rin gives them the outfits*

Len: O_e Mikuo just...ugh...*pukes*

Rin: That's all for today so please keep sending in your questions & dares! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Len: Were back...and Mikuo...NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!

Mikuo Z: But I looked sexy ^_^

Rin: Uhhh...beleave what you wanna beleave...first letter is from OtakuGirl347:

Keiko: ...That's...a disturbing fact to know...

Kaiko: *Screaming from her room* WHAT? WHAT DID HE SAY?

Keiko: *Screams back* HE SAID THAT TOENAILS HAVE FIBER IN THEM!

Kaiko: Oh, that's gross.

Keiko: Question...screw it, I'm going with dares.

Miku Zatsune

Go punch Mikuo Zatsune in the stomach. Hard.

Miku Z: Yes! :P *punches Mikuo hard*

Mikuo Zatsune

Cry.

Mikuo Z: *holding stomach & crying* I want My mommy!

Rin Kagamine

Go on a date with Lin Haine...KAIKO!

Kaiko: What? That pairing is awesome.

Keiko: You are seriously gonna scar Rin's mind...

Rin: HOLY SHIT NO! SHE'S A CHICK! pukes*

Len: Okayyyyy... Next letter from NagamiKai:

HAHAHA XD I loved how Len reacted. kukukukuku~

Miku and Mikuo: 

Would you kill each other for your own life?

Miku Z: Uhhh...no

Mikuo Z: WHAT!

Miku Z: You are too annoying.

Rin & Lin: THIS...IS...SPARTA! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Rin: Were back!

Lin: Yep!

Len: Lin...why are you still here?

Lin: Ren is recording his version of Psychotic Love Song...and I have nothing better to do.

Len: Oh...that's just nice *sarcasim* First letter's from OtakuGirl347! Hi ^^ Okay she says:

Kaiko: Exactly. *Smirks*

Keiko: You pervert.

Kaiko: Oh screw you, Imouto.

Keiko: I don't give a damn.

Kaiko: So...what now?

Keiko: Questions/dares.

Kaiko: Oh yeah

Rin

If one was to die and one was to live, who would you pick? Miku Hatsune or Lin Haine?

Rin: Uhh...I would wan't Miku-chan to live. Lin is kind of...crazy...heh.

Lin: Hey...I am not...OOOH TURKEY! *runs after turkey*

Have you ever heard of a Rin x Rui "Magnet"?

Rin: Uhh...no

Miku Zatsune

Now kick Mikuo Zatsune in the place where the sun doesn't shine! XD

Miku Z: I love you both! ^_^ *jumps up and kicks Mikuo Z*

Mikuo Z: FUCK BITCH! *falls over crying*

Kaiko: Bye-bye~

Len: Next revew is from HappyMistery12:

MUST BE EEEVIIILLL! Nami! Read the question for Zatsune-chan!

Nami: okay, okay. And no more coffee for you, Happy! "MIKU ZATSUNE, would you ever..." DO I REALLY HAVE TO READ THIS?

Yes.

Nami: Fine. "Would you ever get with Haku or Meiko?" I'm gonna kill you for that and she probably will to.

Miku Z: O_e...DO I LOOK LESBIAN TO YOU! THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY I WOULD GET WITH THEM! An I f I was guy, I still woulden't get with them...they smell like sake all the time.

Snake: What the hell am I doing here? *was randomly poofed in here while Nami was reading the question*

READ THE NEXT QUESTION!

Snake: Err... "MIKUO ZATSUNE, do you want to kill Happymystery12?"

Mikuo Z: Not really

IT'S HAPPY!

Lin: *comes back carrying bloody headless turkey* I got dinner! ^^

Len: O_e HOLY SHIT!

Miku & Mikuo Z: Cool! :3

Rin: Okayyyyy...HOLY SHIT! Really super long letter from Indigo Demon:

Indigo Demon: Fufufufufu~ *evil sadistic grin*

Sapphire Vampire: On with the questions!

Mikuo Zatsune

Ummm... Do you like Rin-chan like a sister or friend or love her like a lover or a bride?

Mikuo Z: Uhhh...*blushes* ummm *cough*Bride*cough*

Miku Z: I didn't hear that!

Mikuo Z: I SAID BRIDE DAMNIT!

Rin: O_e

Len: Oh shit! XD I had a wire & it recorede the whole fucking thing! *pulls out wire tape recording thingie*

Mikuo Z: BITCH!

Miku Zatsune

Do you, by any chance, hear the words "Miku Zatsune" "and" "Mikuo Zatsune" with "Loves each other" often? (by your fanboys and Mikuo Zatsune's fangirls. No trust me, you two have one with 250 members!)

Miku Z: No...I usualy hear Akaito and Miku Zatsune...that get's anoying

(P.S. Tell this to Rin and Len Kagamine. There are lots of Twincest fanclubs, supporters, and lovers. Sheesh. According to them and some surveys, you two are "Mirror Images" and destined to be lovers because Rin is super cute and Len is super sweet = LOVE. This is an official note from the "OFFICIAL KAGAMINE TWINCEST FANCLUB". They stalked me home and forced me to type this, so don't blame me. They said that Rin's fanboys and Len's fangirls were angry but, 600 vs. 10000, the twincest fanclub won. I'm not kidding.)

Len: *eye twitches* What the hell!

Lin: Wow...that's sad! Good thing me and Ren don't have that ^_^

Indigo Demon: Time for the dare~!

Read it, Sapphy!

Sapphire Vampire: Why me?

Indigo Demon: Because I said so~ Or you will be getting a visit from "The Zatsune Twins Official Fanclub"! Which will be like, 500 vs. 1, so who will win~? fufufufufufu~ *Sadistic smile*

Sapphire Vampire: *gulp* The dare is... *takes out a paper from the magic magician's hat*

*reads* Mikuo Zatsune kiss... Miku Zatsune or Rin Kagamine! Pick one of them and kiss them on the lips. *sweatdrops* and... Miku Zatsune... Kiss Mikuo Zatsune or Len Kagamine... on the cheek. Pick your own choice. Ummm...

Mikuo Z: Okay...

Miku Z: Not kissing him...

Rin: Fine...but after this i'm whasing my mouth

Rin & Mikuo Z: *kiss on the lips*

Miku Z: Ehhh* blushes* Uh Len?

Len: Yeah *blushes*

Miku Z: Can I kiss you? *blushes more*

Len: Okay *blushes more*

Miku Z: *kisses Len's cheek*

Lin: Heh...blackmail!

Miku and Mikuo Zatsune Fanclub: No! Make Miku and Mikuo Z kiss each other! 

Indigo Demon: *smiles* Ni-pah~! I'll be sure to put "THAT" on the next dare! To Miku and Mikuo Z: *evil tone* DO YOU DARES OR YOU WILL TASTE HELL. I SWEAR. I WILL ARRIVE THERE WITH A BILLHOOK OR CHAINSAW. *death glare* RIN AND LEN, COMPLAIN AND I WILL PULL AND CUT OFF YOUR TONGUE. *innocent smile* So do your dares ne? Mii~ I will surely be waiting~! To the author: Mii~ You must be soo cute... and you are a great writer... Hauu~~ I.. Ta..Take... I'm GONNA TAKE YOU HOME~! Hauu~~~ Of course together with everyone...*drools*

Me: What! ehhh...at least it's better than my mom's house...That devil woman!

P.S. Mikuo, if Miku does kick you in the place where the sun doesn't shine (I wonder, I wonder)... Pity, pity, I offer my Sympathy... At least a kiss should cure that, ne?

Mikuo Z: No...I tried Rin & it still hurts...but it was sooo sweet!

Sapphire Vampire: *face palm* Okay, we're rambling, so in order to this to be short enough for the author...

See You! 

Indigo Demon: Opps, SORRY! *hugs author* Bye-bye!

Me: *hugs back* bye ^_^

Lin: Last letter from mayxdrewxtaylor:

Q: 

Len,Do You Like Rin?(I Love That Paring) 

Len: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! First you make me kiss Rin in Adolecence, then again in Alice Human Sacrifice! THEN YOU MAKE ME FUCK HER IN SPICE! I HAD ENOUGH! *walks out*

Rin and Lin: So unexpected right there! O_o

Miku,If You And Miku H Got In A Fight,Who Do You Think Would Win(My Bet On You)

Miku Z: yeah...I would win

D: 

Len And Rin To Play 7 Mins In Haven

Rin and Len: Damn! *go into closet*

Lin: *grabs stinkbomb* Miku...dare me?

Miku Z: Go for it! XD

Lin: ^_^ *opens door and trows stink bomb in* Aww yeah! *activates stinkbomb*

Rin & Len: *screaming and they get out of the closet* AHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK LIN!

Lin: I was bored! What were you guys doing in there anyway?

Len: We just stood there...but Rin kept pinching me!

Rin: ^_^

Me: that's all for now...mabie next chapter Ren comes along ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Ren: Were back...well they are at least. *points at Zatsunes, Kagamines and Lin* And I don't know who she is! *Points at some girl*

Girl: I'm Flandre!

Ren: Well that's just wonderful

Flandre: Umm...They invited me! *points at Lin and Rin* Oh, and first letter's from Hatsune Aiko:

dare...

Rin and Len to totally make out in front of everyone

Len and Rin: WHAT THE FUCK! WE AINT DOING IT!

Flandre: Dang!

Lololololololllllolololool

And also Miku z has to eat a taco then puke it up

Miku Z: Fineeee! *eats taco then barfs it out*

Ren: Eww...that's just wrong.

Mwahahahahahaha!

Byeee 3

Lin: Okay...next Letter is from OtakuGirl347:

Kaiko: Nyahahaha, I LOVE Lin! *Hugs Lin*

Keiko: ...*Pokes Lin*

Kaiko: Hehe...

Rin

Is Lin crazy/psychotic or cool/cold? Cause I'm seriously confused.(Kaiko: LIN, DON'T KILL ME D: )

Rin: Crazy psychotic!

Lin and Flandre: Oh really! *get cloaser to Rin*

Rin: SHIT! *runs away*

Miku Zatsune

...You actually LIKE beating up Mikuo Zatune?

Miku Z: Yeah! It's actually pretty fun!

You know what I'm gonna say to the Akaito x Miku Zatsune and Miku Zatsune x Mikuo Zatsune club? This is what I'm gonna do: *Sticks up middle finger* SCREW MIKU ZATSUNE X MIKUO ZATSUNE/ AKAITO! That is all.

Keiko: Cause you think Miku Hatsune x Miku Zatsune is better...

Everyone: WHAT THE FUCK!

Kaiko: SHUT UP DAMMIT BEFORE I STAB YOU IN THE HEAD!

Keiko: Oh yeah, where are you gonna get a knife? Onee-chan's not here.

Kaiko: I...I COULD STEAL YOUR MACHETE!

Keiko: I threw it away.

Kaiko: ...DAMMIT!

Len Kagamine

Who is more crazy? Lin or Rin?

Len: Flandre!...and Lin.

Flandre: Yay! imm crazy!

Do you disapprove of Kaito x Len?

Len: Ewwww! YES I FUCKING DISSAPROVE!

Did you know that bananas can make you get "hot"? ...*Looks around for any fangirls*

Len: FUCK YEAH!

Mikuo Zatsune

What's your character item? ...Do you even have one?

Mikuo Z: Uhhh...noo...I CNA USE FLANDRE!

Flandre: Yay! _

Do you disapprove of Miku kicking your butt?

Mikuo Z: Yes!

Kaiko: *Walks into kitchen*

Keiko: ...If you guys disapprove of these, blame Kaiko...not Kaito's genderbent! The Kaiko that is my sister!

Rin

Go kiss Lin for...10 seconds.

Rin and Mikuo Z: !

Lin and Flandre: TURKEYS!

Apple Blossom: These two are just random...*facepalm*

Len

Eat a banana for no particular reason.

Len: Arlready eating one *eats banana*

Mikuo Zatsune

...Go play with a yo-yo.

Mikuo Z: Ehh...*gets hit in face with a yo-yo* DAMNIT!

Miku Zatsune

Stick up the middle finger at Miku Hatsune. I would love to see her reaction.

Miku Z: Okay...MIKU GET YOUR TURQUOISE ASS OVER HERE!

Miku H: Hi ^_^

Miku Z: MIKU, FUCK YOU! *flips off Miku Hatsune*

Miku H: O_e *eye twitch* WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *runs away crying*

Lin

Go kill a chicken.

Lin: YAY! *goes to kill a chicken*

Flandre: WAIT FOR ME! *flies behind Lin*

Rin: They'll be back in a moment.

Lin and Flandre: WERE BACK! *hold up a lot of headless chickens*

Kagamines: EWWW!

Zatsunes and Ren: COOL!

Kaiko: *Runs into room with knife* DIE IMOUTO!

Keiko: What the hell...! You're crazy!

Kaiko: Oh, I was just kidding. *Pets Keiko*

Keiko: Stop touching me. *Sighs* See ya.

Ren: Next letter is from Happymistery12:

Answering your question, Zatsune-chan, yes, you DO look like a lesbian. Just to screw with your head. SNAKE. READ THE QUESTIONS.

Miku Z: WHAT THE FUCK!

Snake: Fine. "MIKUO ZATSUNE, did you know that Teto wants you dead because you stole her bread?" and "MIKU ZATSUNE, you are now an enemy of the republic." ... The hell?

Mikuo Z: Yeah...I know.

Miku Z: that doesent make any sence at all!

Flandre: CHICKENS! *eats raw chicken*

Everyone else: O_e

Blame Kingdom Hearts Crazy Files 26, Snake.

Miku Z: Are we done now?


	6. Chapter 6

Flandre: YAY! WERE BAAAAAAAACK! our first and only revew is from OtakuGirl347:

Kaiko: ...Really? I thought Lin was the cool type...

Keiko: Dude...you just told Miku Zatsune to flip off Hatsune and she cried. What the hell's wrong with you?

Kaiko: Everything.

Keiko: *Slams head on table*

Flandre

...Who are you?

Flandre: I am Flandre Scarlet...at your service! ^_^ My older sister, Remilia, and I are vampires...were from Touhou.^_^

Ren: That explains sooo much!

Lin

Go kill...something.

Lin:Yay! *kills Hachune Miku*

Everyone else: O_e

Flandre: BLOOD!*eats Hachune*

Mikuo Zatsune

Kick Mikuo Hatsune in the you-know-what and then call him a sissy if he cries.

Mikuo Z: MIKUO! GET YOU TURQUOISE ASS OVER HERE!

Mikuo H: Hi! ^_^

Mikuo Z: FUCK YOU! *kicks Mikuo Hatsune in the weenie, Hatsune criues* SISSY!

Miku Zatsune

I agree with Happymistery12. You look like a lesbian. Wear a proper shirt or something that doesn't reveal your chest...I'm very sorry. Don't kill me.

Miku Z: O_e *eye twich* FUCK YOU!

Rin

Do not EVER search up "Miku x Rin doujinshi" on Google. It'll scar your freakin' mind.

Rin: Uhhh...okay

Fetch. *Throws orange somewhere in the room*

Rin: YAY! *chases after orange*

Len

Do you ever pretend that your bananas are phones?

Len: only when I'm really really really really really really really REALLY MUTHER FUCKING BORED!

Kaiko: Len x Neru reference.

Len: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Neru: Eeeeeeeeeeeeveryyyyyyyyything!

Len: FUCK! *runs away from Neru*

Keiko: I didn't do that on purpose.

Kaiko: Shut up.

Flandre: Okay Neru! bye!

Neru: But-

Miku Z: WE SAID BIE, BITCH!


	7. Chapter 7

Ren: Uhhh...yeah...were back and...yeah NO ONE GAVE ME ANY FUCKING QUESTIONS OR DARES! First dare from Happymystery12:

WANDA, READ A QUESTION!

Wanda: xp "Lin, Y U KILL HACHUNE? Y U NO KILL BAKAITO? *points at Akaito*"

Lin: Cuz...I wanted to

COSMO, NEXT!

Cosmo: Okay! :D "Len, GO CRY IN THE CORNER!"

Len: okay... *goes to a corner and fake cries*

Ren: Next letter is from OtakuGirl347:

Kaiko: ...*Sniffles*

Keiko: *Pets her* It's okay.

Kaiko: ...She...she cursed at me! *Cries in the corner of the room*

Keiko: ...What the HELL is wrong with you lately?

Lin

THANK YOU FOR KILLING HACHUNE.

Lin: Oh, thank you for daring me! ^_^

Flandre

Why did you eat Hachune? So people won't find her corpse or something?

Flandre: Oh...i just recently found out that my kind eats blood...and I was hungry! *laughs psychoticly*

Mikuo Zatsune

Take off your shirt.

Mikuo Z: *takes off shirt* DONE!

Miku Zatsune

Do you like cursing at people?

Miku Z: yes!

Is Miku Hatsune annoying in any way possible?

Miku Z: Dis you just seriously ask that question? Yes! Her voice is so squeaky and she is so needy! UGH! People say Teto, Meiko, and Gumi are annoying...well they are wrong!

Put your hair down. I wanna see how long it is.

Miku Z: okay! *takes off hair ties and hair almost tuches the floor.*

Kagamine and Haine twins: HOLY SHIT SON!

Rin

Do you like lemons?

Rin: No...too sour!

Do you think Lily is like an older sister or something?

Rin: Yeah...kinda!

Do you think Lily needs a proper shirt?

Rin: Yeah! her shirt...is not even a shirt!

Len

How do your bangs stay so spiky?

Len and Ren: We don't know!

Ren: I just wake up and their like that!

Len: Me too!

Kaiko: *Dark aura*

Keiko: ...Get out of here.

Kaiko: ...*Leaves*

Keiko: *Watches her leave* ... *Sees peach on floor* ... *Throws it at Kaiko*

Kaiko: *Gets hit on the head* OW!

Keiko: *Laughs*

Flandre: Next revew is from a really huge Kagamine incest fan! mayxdrewxtaylor!:

Hey Me Again!

Charm_Charmin(My Friend):Can We Just Skip To The Dares? 

Jordan_Star(Me):Fine 

Charm_Charmin:Dares:

_Star Dares Rin And Len To French Kiss For An Hour And If They Don't SHe Said She Will Come Get Them With A ChainSaw And Saw Them In Half.

Len: *grabs Ren* Uhh...we'll be back in a moment... *drags Ren into the bathroom.*

Rin: Okward...the sad part is I have to kiss...Len...ugh.

Ren and Len: We're back!

Lin: Ren...you sick?

Rin: Yeah...I noticed that too!

Miku Z: You guys actually pay attention to your twins?

Rin and Lin: Yeah...we thought all twins did it? Dont you and Mikuo do it too?

Mikuo Z: No...no.

Rin: Lets just get it over with! *makes out with "Len"*

Apple Blossom: *time passes* TIME'S UP FOOL!

Rin: WOW! THAT WAS AWESOME! XD

"Len": YES!

Miku Z: Uhhh...Len...did you go through puberty?

"Len": FUCK OFF MIKU!

Miku Z: O_e

Jordan_Star:*innocent smile* 

Dares: 

2.I Dare RIn An Len To Sing Romeo And Cindrella. 

"Len" and Rin: OKAY!

watashi no koi wo higeki no JULIET ni shinai de  
>koko kara tsuredashite…<p>

sonna kibun yo

PAPA to MAMA ni oyasumi nasai  
>seizei ii yume wo minasai<br>otona ha mou neru jikan yo

musekaeru miwaku no CARAMEL  
>hajirai no suashi wo karameru<br>konya ha doko made ikeru no?

kamitsukanaide yasashiku shite  
>nigai mono ha mada kirai na no<br>MAMA no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta sei ne

shiranai koto ga aru no naraba  
>shiritai to omou futsuu desho?<br>zenbu misete yo  
>anata ni naraba misete ageru watashi no…<p>

zutto koishikute CINDERELLA  
>seifuku dake de kaketeiku wa<br>mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo  
>warui hito ni jama sarechau wa<p>

nigedashitai no JULIET  
>demo sono namae de yobanai de<br>sou yo ne musubarenakucha ne  
>sou ja nai to tanoshikunai wa<p>

nee watashi to ikite kureru?

senobi wo shita nagai MASCARA  
>ii ko ni naru yo kitto ashita kara<br>ima dake watashi wo yurushite

kuroi RACE no kyoukaisen  
>mamoru hito ha kyou ha imasen<br>koetara doko made ikeru no?

kamitsuku hodo ni itai hodo ni  
>suki ni natteta no ha watashi desho<br>PAPA ha demo ne anata no koto kirai mitai

watashi no tame to sashidasu te ni  
>nigitteru sore ha kubiwa desho<br>tsuredashite yo watashi no ROMEO  
>shikarareru hodo tooku he<p>

kane ga narihibiku CINDERELLA  
>GARASU no kutsu ha oiteiku wa<br>dakara ne hayaku mitsukete ne  
>warui yume ni jirasarechau wa<p>

kitto ano ko mo sou datta  
>otoshita nante uso wo tsuita<br>sou yo ne watashi mo onaji yo  
>datte motto aisaretai wa<p>

hora watashi ha koko ni iru yo

watashi no kokoro sotto nozoite mimasen ka  
>hoshii mono dake afurekaette imasen ka<br>mada betsu hara yo motto motto gyutto tsumekonde  
>isso anata no ibasho made mo umete shimaou ka<p>

demo sore ja imi nai no

ookina hako yori chiisana hako ni shiawase ha aru rashii  
>doushiyo kono mama ja watashi ha<br>anata ni kirawarechau wa

demo watashi yori yokubari na papa to mama ha kyou mo kawarazu  
>sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne<br>otoshita no ha kin no ono deshita

usotsuki sugita CINDERELLA  
>OOKAMI ni taberareta rashii<br>doushiyou kono mama ja watashi mo  
>itsuka ha taberarechau wa<p>

sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne

Zatsune twins: LEN SOUNDS DIFFERENT DAMNIT!

3.I dare Rin To Do A Strip Tease In Front Of Len.

Rin: *flashes "Len"* ^_^

"Len": Me like! ^_^

"Ren": EWW RIN! YOU WHORE! I'VE BEEN LIVING WITH YOU FOR 14 YEARS AND NOW YOU FEEL LIKE BEING GROSS! OH GOD! DX

Lin and Zatsunes: WHAT THE FUCK! YOU'R NOT REN!

"Ren": DUUUUH! Me and the real Ren swiched places...we all know Ren has the hugest crush on my twin.

Real Ren: BEST DAY EVER! ^_^

Real Len: We should do this swiching thing more often! *takes off Ren wig and hazel contact lenses*

Ren: But you blew our cover...so we can't do it anymore! *takes off Len wig and blue contact lenses*

Rin: I knew Ren was dressed up as Len! *wink*

(Btw:Can I Be A Co-Host?If So,I Have Brown Hair That Look Like Black And Have A Firey Audited And Dress Very You Can Just Call Me Jordan)

Apple Blossom: Maybie...if I feel like it. Next chapter will be awesome! It's a whole chapter dedicated to 7 minnutes in heaven! I'll allow Yuri, Yaoi and incest if Flandre and I feel like it.

Flandre: yep! Apple Blossom and I won't be in it! And...i'll even bring in The Kasanes, to make it more fun! So next chap...only 7 minnutes in heaven!

Ren: AND GIVE ME DARES! I GET BORED! IF YOU ARE GOING TO DARE ME...ITS REN HAINE R-E-N H-A-I-N-E!


	8. Chapter 8

Flandre: IT'S 7 MINNUTES IN HEAVEN DAY! Sadly...Ted and Teto could not be here...oh well! XD First revew's from OtakuGirl347:

Keiko: ...Kaiko.

Kaiko: *Silent*

Keiko: Kaiko.

Kaiko: *Still silent*

Keiko: *Kicks her REALLY hard* KAIKO!

Kaiko: *Eyes turn red* WHAT?

Keiko: READ THE GODDAMN AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Kaiko: *Growls and reads it* ...So?

Keiko: SERIOUSLY? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

Kaiko: Your twin. Now shut up and let me think of something.

Keiko: Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you lately?

Kaiko: Everything. Now...Lin and Rin, go play 7 minutes in Heaven! DON'T OBJECT OR ELSE I'LL FREAKING CUT YOU UP IN SIX PIECES! AND THEN I'LL BURN YOUR CORPSES WITH GASOLINE AND THEN BRUTALLY KICK YOUR ASHES UNTIL THEY'RE SCATTERED EVERYWHERE AND PEOPLE CAN'T FIND ALL OF THE ASHES!

Rin and Len: fine! *walk into closet*

Apple Blossom: HEAVEN CAM! *turns on a TV labled Heaven cam*

*heaven cam*

Rin: This sucks

Lin: I know...and we all know that you want to be in here with Ren!

Rin: SHADDUP!

Lin: You want him...baaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!

Rin: You sound like a sheep!

Apple Blossom: TIME UP FOO!

Rin and Lin: *both come out of closet*

Keiko: There's the Kaiko I know.

Kaiko: EVERYBODY ELSE! ...Nah, I'm too lazy to ask anything.

Keiko: I'll do it.

Ren

What's your character item?

Ren: They never gave me one! O_e

Rin

Is your bow alive or something?

Rin: Surprisingly...yes...so is Lin's *bows wiggle*

Lin

Who do you like the most in this room?

Lin: Uuhhh...points at picture of Nigaito* Tecnically...it's in this room ^_^

Flandre: Wow...Nigaito...he's the baby of the Shion family!

Lin: But he's so sweet! *blushes*

Len

EAT ANOTHER FREAKIN BANANA! ...But the banana has to be rotten. *Laughs psychotically*

Len: ! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A BANANA! YOU BASTARDS! *Goes balistic on Kaiko*

Flandre

...You're scary.

Flandre: Thank you! ^_^ *flaps wings*

Kaiko: I don't even know why I'm reading this fic at all. It has way too many typos and capitilization errors and there's no humor in this. Only a little.

Keiko: Maybe it's because we're too bored or something.

Kaiko: ...Yeah, probably.

Apple Blossom: Have I ever told you that I pulled out a knife and stabbed my brother! *psychotic eye twich*

Len: Okaaay! Next revew is from Indigo Demon:

Indigo Demon: I'm back~!

Sapphire Vampire: Oh god no. DX

Indigo Demon: *glares* WHAT?

Sapphire Vampire: Ummm... So what are the questions of the day? 

Indigo Demon: *hands paper* Read all of that.

Sapphire Vampire: *reads paper* Ahem.

Rin

Are you a lolita? If you don't know what that was, it's the opposite of "shota". It means a cute girl who attracts older guys, like Mikuo H., Kaito, Mikuo Z, etc. etc. They're usually short blondes with cute hair accessories. I love your ribbon~! And no Len, I'm not gonna call you shota (Even if you look like one), so don't bite my head off.

Rin: Yep...imma loli! The creepy part is that Mikuo likes me!

Mikuo Z: Ren...I...will...kill...you!

Ren: SUCK IT!

Len

Mind telling me why Kaito is attracted to you? People seems to like you and Kaito performing yaoi (yuck. I like yuri more) or you and Rin kicking and bullying Kaito, but mostly it's you bullying him. Yay~!

Len: Fans...they are psychotic...but we do like to bully the Shion family...not just Kaito!

Lin:How could you Len-kun...poor Nigaito! *blush*

Flandre: Still in shock because of that.

Mikuo Zatsune

Do you hate your own twin sister? I mean, you hardly show affection to her...

Mikuo Z: yes...HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT SHE DOES TO ME! *lifts up shirt and shows a huge scar on waist* YEAH!

Miku Z: yeah...taking out his lower intestine was hilarious...the bad part is that I had to clean up his blood afterwards.

Miku Zatsune 

Are you a sadist so much that you enjoyed hurting your own twin brother? Gah, Don't curse me or I'll curse you.

Miku Z: Yeah...i get too depressed...so torturing Mikuo is the only way to take away the pain of being called a cheap copy of Miku Hatsune.

Lin Haine

You're like, Rin's dark counterpart right? Tell me who your crush is. Don't you dare keep it a secret or I'll kill you. I'm worse than Flandre. I'm serious. If Rin is evil, then I'm eviller. Heheheheheh.

Lin: Nigaito Shion!

Ren Haine

Yay~! You like Rin~! Wait a moment. You're Len's dark counterpart. Does that mean, deep down, Len still like Rin? Today is one of your happy days. Do not question me.

Ren: uhh-

Len: No...I don't like Rinny as a lover. Even though Ren and i are counterparts...we don't have the same tastes, he likes girls like Rin, and I like hot, sexy, girls like Miku Zatsune! *points to Miku Zatsune*

Miku Z: *blushes*

Flandre

You're from Touhou: Scarlet Devil Mansion, right? Your sister is Remilia Scarlet, right? If you are, then I like you~! Ever since I discovered Touhou, I like you and Shizuha Aki, the goddess of turning leaves. You two are both blondes and short, but you are a vampire and she's a goddess. How did you escaped from the Scarlet Devil Mansion? I thought Remi kept you prisoner inside.

Flandre: Aww, thanks! Yes, Remi does keep me prisoner...but i found a way to escape...I used one of my spell cards, Four of a Kind. One stayed in SDM, one is in Disney World, and...I don't know where the last one is. But...we opened a portal.

Dark Apple Blossom

Do you like Vocaloid and Touhou too? Yay~! If mine is Rin, Who's your favorite vocaloid?

Apple Blossom: dang...it's so hard cuz thre all so awesome! Uhhh...I would have to say Len.

Len: YAY!

Indigo Demon: Dare~! Dare~! Ni-pah~! Dare~! Time for the-

Sapphire Vampire: Yeah I know. Shut up.

Indigo Demon: *puppy dog eyes* Read it for me, please?

Sapphire Vampire: Oh god, not those eyes. *picks out paper from magician's hat*

Dares

Ren Haine and Rin Kagamine

I told you it is (I hope) one of your happy days. Go play 7 minutes in Heaven with Rin. No exchanging with Len, Ren, and no exchanging with Lin, Rin. If you two are going to have sex, don't dare come back till tomorrow. Do it unless you want me to go there with a bazooka. Mii~, Hooray~!

Ren and Rin: YAY! *both run into closet*

Flandre: Heaven cam!

Ren and Rin: *making out like if the world is about to end*

Len: Rin...I did not know you were able to make porn

Rin: *starts taking off her shirt* I LOVE YOU, REN!

Ren: *starts unhooking Rin's bra* I LOVE YOU TOO!

Apple Blossom: *turns off the heaven cam* IT'S BAST 7 MINNUTES AND THE'RE STILL IN THERE! OH GOD!

Miku Zatsune and Mikuo Zatsune

Kiss each other. On the lips or cheeks. Do it or I'll shove a big knife so far up your asses. Banzai~!

Zatsune twins: Fine! *Miku kisses Mikuo's cheek*

Lin Haine and Len Kagamine

Go and torture Rin Kagamine Append and Len Kagamine Append. Since Rin Append is so sweet and warm, make her cry. Since Len Append is so cold and serious, make him scream like a little girl. Please do it or I'll going to use the Road Roller and declare Bananas and whatever Lin's character item are extinct.

Flandre (Scarlet?)

Kill your most hated Vocaloid except Rin, Len, Mikuo Z., Miku Z., Ren H., and Lin H.

Flandre: Taito.

Taito: Hi!

Flandre: *flies up and laughs psychoticly* DIE TAITO!

Taito: SHIT! *blows up*

Indigo Demon: Yay~! Thank you~!

Sapphire Vampire: For this to be short enough, Bye-bye~!

Indigo Demon: *waves* See you~! Ni-pah~!

Apple Blossom: Next revew is from Rose Kagalimes:

Ohhhhhhhhh ok 

Ren 

Isay seven minutes in heven with LEN no switchy at allllll

Len: Uhhh...Ren's not here!

Flandre: He's still in "heaven"

Len 

You and rin senve min. U get it

Len: Rin's not here too!

Mikuo

U and len 

Mikuo Z: I can't...Rin and Ren are kind of...BOW CHIKA WOW WOW! Ugh...fuck it! *goes to closet and opens the door* STOP FUCKING!

Rin and Ren: NO FAIR!

Miku

U and ren that is allll

Miku Z: Rin and Ren are kinda banned for the next chapter...ehh

Flandre: I got a written request in this paper! *shows paper* Someone wants to bring in Nigaito...Lin...we all know you wrote this!

Lin: DON'T JUDGE ME!

Len: You have low standards, Lin.

Lin: SHUT IT SHOTA!


	9. Chapter 9

Nigaito: HI! ^_^

Lin: YAY! NIGAITO! *hug-tackles Nigaito*

Apple Blossom: We're back! today is a short little chap so...whatever! Our only letter's from OtakuGirl347:

Kaiko: SO WHAT? I SENT KEIKO TO THE HOSPITAL FOR WEEKS!

Keiko: ...*Shivers*

Apple Blossom: I guess we are about equal in terms of psychotic torture *remembers the time*

Ren

I thought your character item was a scythe. O_O

Ren: Uhh, yeah...but I lost it.

Lin: yeah...IN RIN'S BED!

Lin

D'aw, you're cute. *Pets Lin*

Lin and Nigaito: I know right!

Len

You never ate a banana. D:

Len: I ain't gonna...how could you try and make me eat a ROTTEN banana!

Did you know that when you put an apple with an unripe banana in a bag, it becomes ripe a day later?

Len: Say what! *starts putting apples and unripe bananas in bags*

Rin

FETCH! *Throws orange*

Rin: YAY! *runs after orange*

Keiko: ...Stop playing Fetch with Rin.

Kaiko: But it's fuuuuuun. D:

Nigaito: I thought this was going to be longer!

Lin: It usually is! *hugs Nigaito*

Mikuo Z: Am I the only Loner? *looksa at Miku and Len, Rin and Ren, Nigaito and Lin*

Flandre: yes! Apple Blossom and I don't count!


End file.
